1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to utility carts, and more particularly to an improved cart having outrigger supports for stabilization when, or example, a tool laden convenience tray is cantilevered to one side of the cart.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Combs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,132 describes a tool storage system that is comprised of a framework, one or more pivot pins, a plurality of swinging arms, and an attachment assembly for each swinging arm. The framework is configured to attach to the front, top, or end of a conventional tool cabinet or to be constructed as part of a custom tool cabinet. The pivot pins are connected to the framework in a manner that permits their removal. Each swinging arm is connected to an attachment assembly which is pivotally mounted to one of the pivot pins, thereby permitting the swinging arms to pivotally swing from a storage mode to a ready access position. Each swinging arm comprises a magnetic material to which tools may be secured by magnetic attraction. Since the swinging arms swing into a position for ready access, tools may be magnetically secured to both the front and back of each swinging arm. For large and/or heavy tools, two or more adjacent swinging arms may be used to secure the tools. Also, each swinging arm may be secured in the storage mode by a latch.
Rea, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,160 describes a sewings work station which has a plurality of work positions. The sewing station includes a horizontal top having a first work surface adapted to support a first sewing machine, a second work surface at an angle to the first work surface adapted to support a second sewing machine, and a bottom surface. A plurality of vertically adjustable legs support the top and include leg adjusters adapted to simultaneously adjust the length the legs equal amounts, whereby the top may be positioned at different operators. In the preferred embodiment, the sewing station further includes an articulated arm having a fixed end attached to the station and a free end movable between positions in front of the first and second work surfaces, and a chair mounted on the free end of the arm.
The prior art teaches utility carts of various types and configurations. However, the prior art does not teach a utility cart having a rotationally mounted tray and a means for countering the off-center weight of the cantilevered tray which is positionable lateral to the cart. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.